Possible Endings
Sayori's Ending (Sayori's ending will not change, even if you pick different choices each time you play.) Sayori's ending happens halfway through the game. Regardless of your choices prior, the protagonist will always rush into Sayori's bedroom, where she can be seen hanging by a rope in her room. When you see her, the game will begin to glitch out and the music will heavily be distorted. The protagonist claims that she is gone forever and suggests that choosing the other option when hearing Sayori's confession would have prevented this. When the game forcefully brings you back to the menu, the result is a glitched mess of each of the other character's sprites where Sayori used to be. The "New Game" option will also be replaced with a line of glitched text, but its functionality remains the Same. Monika states in Act 3 that Sayori's hands are bloody because she stepped from a chair instead of a high place, so she slowly asphyxiated, instead of snapping her neck by jumping from a high place which would've been quick and painless. Monika then says it may have been her survival instincts that kicked in that caused her to scratch the noose, or simply because of changing her mind. Natsuki's Ending Natsuki's ending will go on after you spend too much time with Yuri. She will then begin to complain that she is lonely, and that she wants the protagonist to "play with her". Natsuki's eyes and mouth will begin to glitch out, and will be covered with black rotating pixels. She will then begin to cry while blood streams from her eyes. She will keep rambling on and on that she wants you to play with her. Then she stops talking. The music cuts off, and for a short moment the room will be filled with silence. She will then snap her neck to the right side of the screen at a 90'°' angle, and run towards the screen. A black screen will show with the word "END" spelled backwards before the game resumes as if nothing happened. Yuri's Ending (Note: This isn't necessarily an ending to the game but more the events that lead to the end of her life and Monika's ending.) Yuri's ending happens after you slip the piece of chocolate into her mouth during Act 2. Afterwards, the screen will go black and Yuri will start to glitch out. Yuri will then begin to complain that her heart is beating non-stop. She presses the Protagonist's hand to her chest, and the sound of her heartbeat will fill the silence. The screen zooms in and out to her heartbeat. She then moves towards the Protagonist, gazing at them with highly constricted pupils and unnerving eyes. Monika will then enter the hallway, and end Yuri's gaze. Later, after Yuri shows her poem to the Protagonist, she will confess how she is in love with him. Regardless of whether you choose to accept her confession or not, she will stab herself with a kitchen knife in her stomach and her chest. The Protagonist spends the weekend with her corpse, as the screen turns dark and light to let the player know a day has passed. Her dialogue is covered with gibberish black text over the normal white text. Monika's Ending Monika's ending starts after the weekend is spent with Yuri's corpse, at which Natsuki finds the player/protagonist with Yuri's body in the class, before promptly vomiting and running away. Upon entering, Monika will then delete all other characters from the game except for her. The screen will go black afterwards, but will soon show Monika sitting at a table in the now empty classroom, her hands tented under her chin and with a space like background beyond the windows. Monika will then explain her motivations for her actions and confess to manipulating the game in order for the Player to be left alone with her. A few of her lines indirectly instruct the player to delete her character by explaining how she deleted everyone else. After her monologue, Monika will say that she has to do something real quick and that in the meantime, they can stare into each other's eyes. Monika will then at certain intervals of time speak to the player about matters that usually concern the game. The Player is now free to delete Monika's character by accessing the game's files, (or alternatively allow Monika to continue speaking for an eternity, though she will eventually run out of lines and repeat old ones). If the player decides to delete Monika from the game, Monika will then glitch out, before becoming disembodied and angrily expressing her disgust at the Player. She will then claim that she made a mistake, and expresses her regret at what she has done to her friends. Monika then reveals that she couldn't find it in her to completely delete her friends, due to her love for them and the Literature Club. Coming to a conclusion, she will add all characters back into the game except herself (though she remains a disembodied entity). Upon starting a new game, the game appears to be normal, up until Sayori addresses the player, thanking them for deleting Monika. At this, Monika comes to the realization that any character who falls into the president role will become self-aware, figuring out that DDLC is actually just a game and that the characters have no free will. Because of this, Monika "deletes" everything as the credits roll. As the credits begin and continue, Monika sings her self written song "Your Reality" with her piano which can be heard by the player as the only confirmed voice in the game. After then, Monika leaves a note on your screen. At this point, to play the game again, you'd have to delete and reinstall it. If you're playing on steam, you can delete the "firstrun" file in the game folder. Good Ending This ending can only be seen if you play through the game and see all the CG's of the three girls when you create poems for them in one playthrough. It requires saving at the first poem, playing through the first chapter writing poems for one girl (Natsuki is optimal) and loading the first save right after the Sunday home visit (Before Sayori prompts you to choose love or friendship) and playing through chapter one from the beginning and choosing a different girl to write poems for. (If you chose Natsuki for your first, and Sayori as your 2nd, you can go to chapter 2 and write poems for Yuri, saving time). After Monika redoes the game without herself, Sayori will gain the knowledge Monika had from her position as the president of the club, and thank you for trying to make all the girls happy. The credits will roll, but the images will not be deleted. You will get a thank you letter from the developer instead of the dark letter from Monika. Quick Ending If Monika's character file is deleted (as explained in Monika's Ending) before starting a new game in Act 1, Sayori appears to realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close and delete the other character files, including herself. If you open the game after this occurs, instead of the usual opening and main menu, a black "END" screen appears followed by a screen of Sayori hanging. Gallery 10.png|Monika's ending. monika_scare.png|Jumpscare from Monika's Ending. monikaglitching.png|If the character decides to delete Monika in Monika's ending. 1a.png|The first day of Yuri's death in 'Yuri's Ending.' 17-11-29_23_02_38.jpg|The second day with Yuri after her death.' 17-11-29_23_03_21.jpg|The final day with Yuri after her death.' s_kill.png|Sayori's hanging corpse from Sayori's Ending. ghost3.png|Natsuki's snapped neck from Natsuki's Ending. BE94BB0E-66AD-442D-8FBB-915497F81F55.jpeg|Final poem written by Dan Salvato (Good Ending) earlyhanging.png|Sayori's hanging corpse from Quick Ending Category:Gameplay